


View

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pack Run, View, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack goes on a full moon run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View

The pack's full moon run took them further than normal through the woods of Beacon Hills, and even though Stiles wasn't technically a wolf, he always went with them, bringing along a backpack full of water bottles and makeshift dog bowls as he followed the rest of them. 

Derek always lagged behind his pack, choosing to walk as a wolf beside the teenager even though he didn't necessarily need to, only pausing just for a second as he wanted him to look at the view of the town below before he shifted back to human.

"View's incredible up here," he murmured quietly.

Stiles turned to look at it, smiling a little as he did so. "Yeah, and I'm glad I get to share it with you."


End file.
